


My wasted heart...

by Mifrifi



Category: Love Actually (2003), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s christmas eve and Richard stands in front of Martin´s door and shows little poster boards to show to him, what he could never say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My wasted heart...

It´s christmas eve.

 

Richard stands in front of Martin´s door.

With a radio and many poster boards. It snows and he shows Martin not to say a word so they could be alone.

Martin looks at him. He doesn´t know what to say or what to do. Behind him he could hear Amanda, cooking in the kitchen.

"Richard... what-" again Richard shows him to shut up.

"Shh... just read!" said Richard and turns on the radio. Martin could hear a christmas song and he looks up to Richard and he shows to him the first poster board, so Martin could read it.

_**"With any luck... by next year... I will be going out with one of these people."** _

Martin laughs as he could see many actors on the next poster board like Brad Pitt, Chris Hemsworth, Ryan Reynolds, Matthew McConaughey or Jake Gyllenhaal. Mostly men, but also few women.

He doesn´t know what Richard wants to say, but as Richard wanted, he doesn´t say a word and just read the poster boards Richard shows him.

On the next poster board he could read this:

_**"But for now, let me say - Without hope or agenda - Just because it's Christmas..."** _

Martin looks at him. He smiles and Richard smiles back.

A little smile but it is also a sad smile. Martin knows him, after all the time in New Zealand he knows him every well and he knows when he´s sad.

It seems to him, that RIchard is always a sad person.

He smiles a lot, but when you know him, you also know that deep inside he´s lonely and he just want to have someone he loves by his side.

 

...

 

It goes on. Richard shows the next poster board and Martin reads it:

_**"And at Christmas you tell the truth..."** _

Richard stops. He looks at him. Martin wanted to ask what´s wrong, but then, Richard shows the next poster board and Martin could feel how his eyes fills with tears.

_**"To me, you are perfect... And my wasted heart will love you..."** _

Tears running down Martin´s cheeks because this is just the most beautiful thing someone could do for him.

And he never thought, that Richard would come to him to make this, but now he´s here and shows the next poster board...

_**"Until you look like this..."** _

And after that Martin starts to laugh beause Richard shows him an awful picture of a mummy.

 

  
"Merry Christmas, Martin!" whispers Richard. He took the radio, turns around and goes down the street.

"Richard?" Martin runs after him. He doesn´t care that he runs barefoot through the snow.

"Richard! Wait!" Martin looks at him, after he managed to take Richards hand. He doesn´t say something. He just places his hands on Richards cheeks and kisses him.

Richard looks at him, but after few seconds, he smiles, closes his eyes and kisses him back. He wraps his arms around Martin and sighs.

"Martin..." he looks at him. "You should go back..."

"Yeah... but why?" he asked and smiles. "You are a big stupid idiot, you know that, right?!" whispers Martin and kisses him again.

Richard nods. "Yes, I think I am... I stood with stupid poster boards in front of your door!"

"That´s not stupid that´s wonderful and I say yes!" Martin smiles.

"Yes to what?" asked Richard.

 

_"Yes to you. Yes to us!"_


End file.
